Wallace Everett
American |Row 5 title = Height |Row 5 info = 5 ft 7 in (1.70 m) |Row 6 title = Weight |Row 6 info = 145 lb (65 kg) 135 lb (62 kg) |Row 7 title = Reach |Row 7 info = 68 in |Row 8 title = Style |Row 8 info = Boxing |Row 9 title = Team |Row 9 info = Camp Rock |Row 10 title = Years active |Row 10 info = 1996-present}} Wallace Jacob Everett (born February 10, 1977) is an American boxer and mixed martial artist currently fighting for the Ring WARRIORS promotion and is the former two time Ring WARRIORS Featherweight Champion and the current Ring WARRIORS Bantamweight Champion. He is noted for technical boxing, speed and endurance, the latter earning him the nick name "All Night Long". As of February 2005, he is ranked the #1 bantamweight fighter in the world by Blurcat.com. Boxing career Everett began boxing at a young age after his father introduced him to the sport. As an amateur, Everett amassed a record 82-7 with 71 knockouts. In 1993, a 16 year old Wallace turned pro and began boxing on the regional circuit. Everett went 15-3 in a three year span, 12 wins by way of KO. These string of wins, as well as victories over notable journeymen Sergio Sánchez Villa, Kim Suk Son and Roel Aguinaldo, put Wallace into the spotlight of numerous boxing publications. However, in 1996, Wallace would transition from boxing into MMA. Mixed martial arts career Early career Everett made his professional debut against Harry Kilmore at Cage Warriors 16 on September 13, 1996. Everett used his boxing to dominate Kilmore from bell to bell, scoring an easy unanimous decision. By 2000, Everett was 5-0 with four knockouts. In December of 1999, he signed with California based promotion XCC. Wallace went 1-1 with the promotion, knocking out Stefan Champion and losing by TKO against veteran Anthony Ray Shenkman. Following his loss to Shenkman, Everett was released from the promotion. Ring WARRIORS Everett signed a 3 fight deal with Ring WARRIORS in early 2000. In his first fight he faced off against fellow boxer, Arturo Diaz, at Ring WARRIORS 7. The fight was back and forth, with Wallace slightly leading on the scorecards. Diaz's poor conditioning would prove the deciding factor in the fight, as he would succumb to strikes in the third round. In his next fight with the promotion, Wallace would once again be paired up against a fellow boxer in Dominic Ash at Ring WARRIORS 9. Wallace showcased superior hand speed and power, landing at will against his over matched opponent. In the second round, Everett closed the show in vintage fashion, connecting on a perfect right hand that would knock Ash out. Everett was then signed to fight Nigerian striker, Jefferson Mndawe, at Ring WARRIORS 12. The first round proved to be a classic one as Everett was able to drop Mndawe earl on with a right cross as Mndawe was coming in. After the knockdown, the fight would become closer as Mndawe connected on hard leg kicks and punches to keep Everett on the outside. With less than thirty seconds remaining, Mndawe connected on a hard flying knee that would drop Everett. Everett showed a great amount of heart, taking numerous hard shots from Mndawe on the ground before being saved by the bell. In the second round, Mndawe began to gas and Everett took advantage, battering Mndawe until finally landing a barrage of punches to drop Mndawe, forcing the referee to stop the fight. Winning the Featherweight title With this string of impressive wins, Everett was offered a title shot against featherweight champion Daniel Ortiz. The contract was signed and the fight was set to take place at Ring WARRIORS 15. Ortiz, who was undefeated at the time, had already defended his title twice. Wallace came in as the underdog and shocked the MMA world, knocking out Ortiz in merely 28 seconds to win the Featherweight title. Losing the title In his first defense as the champion, Everett was matched up against veteran grappler, Jason Dalglish. The two were set to fight at Ring WARRIORS 19. Just as Everett had upset Ortiz in his last fight, Dalglish would upset Everett with a controversial 5th round submission victory. Everett lead on all scorecards, dominating Dalglish on the feet and showing great defensive grappling. Dalglish would score a takedown in the fifth, however, and with only three seconds left in the fight forced Everett to tap out due to an armbar. Road back to the title After the devastating loss to Dalglish, Everett signed to fight unheralded striker, Ruben Ericsson, at Ring WARRIORS 24. Fans and critics alike were confused as to why Everett was matched up against a low level fighter. Everett would have trouble finding his range in the first round against the tall, lanky Ericsson. Ericsson used his jab and leg kicks to keep Everett off balance and even landed a hard straight right to buckle the knees of the former champion. In the second, Everett took advantage of the tiring Ericsson and landed a barrage of punches to finish his opponent. Many analysts were unimpressed with Everett's showing. After a lack luster rematch against Daniel Ortiz, Everett was once again offered a title shot, a rematch against Dalglish. Everett won an uneventful unanimous decision, using his takedown defense to keep the fight on the feet, to once again reclaim the title. After three lack luster performances, many were worried Everett had become a boring fighter. Defending the title In the first defense in his second reign as champion, Everett was matched up with Malaysian Thai boxing champion, Chan Wan Wah, at Ring WARRIORS 34. In a back-and-forth fight, Everett consistently beat Wah to the punch, landing his jab at will and using it to set up his right hand. While the fight had been relatively in the first three rounds, Everett capitalized on a battered and tired Wah in the fourth, knocking him out cold with a devastating right hook. In his next defense, Everett took on Brazilian submission master, Rafael Tavares, at Ring WARRIORS 39. In a total war, Everett and Tavares refused to back down from each other. Everett continuously dropped Tavares with hard to punches on the feet, but Tavares would come back to attack with numerous submissions that nearly finished Everett. After five rounds, Everett was awarded with the unanimous decision by surprisingly wide margins. In his next title defense, Everett faced British boxer Manish Khan at Ring WARRIORS 44. Considered the toughest opponent of Everett's career, Khan's fast power punching was thought to be the best in the division. Everett once again showcased fast, powerful boxing and overwhelmed Khan from the get go. Khan couldn't handle the speed and power of Everett, and was knocked out in the second round. With his win over Khan, Everett had successfully defended his title three times in a row. Everett was next signed to fight brawling standout, Clive Cruiser, at Ring WARRIORS 61. To the shock of many, Cruiser dominated the fight with his unorthodox striking and grappling, using his natural size advantage to over power the undersized Everett. Cruiser's use of movement and angles helped him counteract the speed of Everett, finally TKOing Everett in the second round. After his loss to Cruiser, Everett signed to fight Anthony Ray Shenkman at Ring WARRIORS Fight Night 3 in a rematch of their fight in 2000. Everett dominated the fight throughout, TKOing the over matched veteran in the second. Following this bout, Everett was offered a title shot and rematch against Cruiser. The fight took place at Ring WARRIORS 65 and was one of the most anticipated fights of the year. Everett came out swinging and used his top notch conditioning and endurance to push the pace against the champion. Everett rocked Cruiser numerous times in the first few minutes, even dropping him. While Everett had some success early on, Cruiser adjusted his style to counter Everett on the back end, consistently landing long range head shots as Everett was coming in. Everett's fast paced style began to wear on him in the middle of the second, and by the third round it was target practice for the heavy handed Cruiser. Everett would eat a hard left cross from Cruiser, rocking him badly. Cruiser followed up with some hard lefts and rights and was able to knock Everett out in the third. The fight would go on to win Blurcat.com's Fight of the Year and Main Event of the Year. Move to Bantamweight Going 1-2 in his last three, two of those losses to Cruiser, Everett announced on his Twitter that he would be moving down to the bantamweight division. In his first fight at bantamweight, Everett took on North American Muay Thai champion, Shane Maiva, at Ring WARRIORS 77. The rangy Maiva looked good early on, landing kicks to the legs and body from long range. Everett's experience, speed and power would be the defining factor in the fight as he quickly found his range in the second round. Everett dropped Maiva in second and third round, cruising to a unanimous decision victory. At Ring WARRIORS Fight Night 8, Everett and hard hitting wrestler, Brian Young, co-mained the event. In a tough fight, Everett landed hard shots on the feet but was stifled by the takedowns and grappling of the very game Young. After three tough rounds, the judges awarded Everett the split decision victory. Many analysts felt Young deserved the win. In his third fight at bantamweight, Everett took on submission specialist Philip Dudley at Ring WARRIORS 82. Everett dominated from the outset, using his defensive wrestling to keep the fight on the feet and push the pace against Dudley. In the second, Everett would connect on a hard right hand that would end the fight. With this win, Everett was offered a title shot against undefeated Javier O'Brien. Winning the Bantamweight title At Ring WARRIORS 84, Everett challenged undefeated champion Javier O'Brien for the Bantamweight title. In a back and forth fight, O'Brien dictated the pace early with his striking and grappling but Everett was able to switch things into his favor with his speed and conditioning. In the third round, Everett would catch with O'Brien with a left hand and rock the champion. O'Brien would not recover, as Everett continued to batter him throughout the round and finally force the stoppage in the third. With this, Everett is the first man in Ring WARRIORS history to hold titles in two divisions. Defending the title In the first defense of his Bantamweight title, Everett took on grappling expert Calvin Spratt at Ring WARRIORS 87. In a relatively slow fight, Everett stuffed takedowns and landed hard shots on the feet in the first three rounds. Finally, in the fourth, Everett would knock out Spratt with a right cross to retain the title. Everett is expected to face undefeated Dean Burnett in his second defense of the title. Personal life Everett lives in Atlanta, Georgia with his girlfriend Natasha Banks. Everett is close friends with veteran fighter and fellow teammate, Maartin de Vries. Championships and achievements Boxing North American Junior Boxing Association *1990 NAJBA Championships (1st place 57 kg divison) *1992 NAJBA Championships (4th place 57 kg division) *1993 NAJBA Championships (2nd place 57 kg division) North American Boxing Federation *NABF Super Featherweight Championship (One time) Mixed martial arts XCC *Knockout of the Night Ring WARRIORS *Ring WARRIORS Featherweight Championship (Two times) *Three successful defenses *Ring WARRIORS Bantamweight Championship (Once, current) *One successful defense *Knockout of the Night (Six times) *Fight of the Night (Three times) Blurcat.com *2003 Fight of the Year (vs. Clive Cruiser) *2003 Main Event of the Year (vs. Clive Cruiser) *2004 Knockout of the Year (vs. Javier O'Brien) *2004 Fighter of the Year Mixed martial arts record